Hematological cancer conditions are the types of cancer such as leukemia and malignant lymphoproliferative conditions that affect blood, bone marrow and the lymphatic system. Leukemia can be classified as acute leukemia and chronic leukemia. Acute leukemia can be further classified as acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) and acute lymphoid leukemia (ALL). Chronic leukemia includes chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) and chronic lymphoid leukemia (CLL). Other related conditions include myelodysplastic syndromes (MDS, formerly known as “preleukemia”) which are a diverse collection of hematological conditions united by ineffective production (or dysplasia) of myeloid blood cells and risk of transformation to AML. Leukemic stem cells (LSCs) are cancer cells that possess characteristics associated with normal stem cells, that is, the property of self-renewal and the capability to develop multiple lineages. Such cells are proposed to persist in hematological cancers such as AML as distinct populations.
Acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) is a clonal disorder clinically presenting as increased proliferation of heterogeneous and undifferentiated myeloid blasts. The leukemic hierarchy is maintained by a small population of LSCs, which have the distinct ability for self-renewal, and are able to differentiate into leukemic progenitors. These progenitors generate the large numbers of leukemic blasts readily detectable in patients at diagnosis and relapse, leading ultimately to mortality. AML-LSC have been commonly reported as quiescent cells, in contrast to rapidly dividing clonogenic progenitors. This property of LSCs renders conventional chemotherapeutics that target proliferating cells less effective, potentially explaining the current experience in which a high proportion of AML patients enter complete remission, often relapse, with <30% of adults surviving for more than 4 years. In addition, minimal residual disease occurrence and poor survival has been attributed to high LSC frequency at diagnosis in AML patients.
AML-LSCs and normal hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) share the common properties of slow division, self-renewal ability, and surface markers such as the CD34+CD38″phenotype, Nevertheless, LSCs have been reported to possess enhanced self-renewal activity, in addition to altered expression of other cell surface markers, both of which present targets for therapeutic exploitation, Interleukin-3 (IL-3) mediates its action through interaction with cell surface receptors that consist of 2 subunits, an α subunit (CD123) and a β common (βc) chain (CD 131). The interaction of an α chain with a β chain forms a high affinity receptor for IL-3, and the βc chain mediates the subsequent signal transduction. Over-expression of CD123 on AML blasts, CD34+ leukemic progenitors and LSCs relative to normal hematopoietic cells has been widely reported, and has been proposed as a marker of LSCs in some studies. CD131 was also reported to be expressed on AML cells but there are conflicting reports on its expression on AML-LSCs.
Over-expression of CD123 on AML cells confers a range of growth advantages over normal hematopoietic cells, with a large proportion of AML blasts reported to proliferate in culture in response to IL-3. Moreover, high-level CD123 expression on AML cells has been correlated with: the level of IL-3-stimulated STAT-5 activation; the proportion of cycling cells; more primitive cell surface phenotypes and resistance to apoptosis. Clinically, high CD123 expression in AML is associated with lower survival duration, a lower complete remission rate and higher blast counts at diagnosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,078 discloses the anti-IL-3 Receptor alpha chain (IL-3Rα) monoclonal antibody 7G3, and the ability of 7G3 to bind to the N-terminal domain, specifically amino acid residues 19-49, of IL-3Rα. U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,743 discloses a method of impairing a hematologic cancer progenitor cell that expresses CD123 but does not significantly express CD131, by contacting the cell with a composition of an antibody and a cytotoxic agent (selected from a chemotherapeutic agent, a toxin or an alpha-emitting radioisotope) whereby the composition binds selectively to CD 123 in an amount effective to cause cell death. The hematologic cancer may be leukemia or a malignant lymphoproliferative disorder such as lymphoma.